In the present telecommunications industry, wireless companies are emerging which do not own a licensed frequency spectrum and typically do not own their own network infrastructure. However, these wireless companies resell wireless services under their own brand name by utilizing the network of another wireless operator. Typically, these Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNOs) have business arrangements with traditional mobile operators to buy minutes of use (MOUs) for sale to their customers.
In order for MVNOs to successfully operate, a Mobile Virtual Network Enabler (MVNE) may assist an MVNO by providing the infrastructure and services to enable MVNOs to offer services and have a relationship with end-user customers. The MVNE does not have a relationship with the end-user customer. MVNEs offer infrastructure and related services ranging from network element provisioning, administration, and operations to OSS/BSS support.
MVNEs often provide the middle ground between MVNOs that do not want to have any control over network elements and those that want complete control. Some MVNOs may want to completely rely on the underlying wireless network infrastructure of the host mobile network operator whereas other MVNOs may want to own and/or control their own network elements. MVNEs provide the middle ground in the sense that then can provide options to MVNOs for what they bring in-house versus what they rely on the host carrier for.
Two particular problematic areas for MVNOs are telephone number provisioning and voicemail services. Most MVNOs do not own a home location register (HLR) on which to provision telephone numbers for location tracking, and thereby call routing. In addition, many MVNOs would like to offer a voicemail option specific to the MVNO, rather than having to rely on the voicemail services of a third party wireless carrier. An MVNE that could provide advanced features relating to these areas would be beneficial.